A vehicle occupant restraint system comprises usually an inflator, an actuating sensing system for the inflator as well as a gas bag which, when required, is translated by means of the compressed gas generated by the inflator from a folded condition into an unfolded condition in which it is able to provide protection for a vehicle occupant.
Usually, the gas generated by the inflator flows directly into the gas bag or via guide passages in a housing in which the inflator is arranged. However, restraint systems have recently become known in which the inflator needs to be arranged spaced away from the gas bag by a specific amount due to design reasons, this being the reason why the gas generated by the inflator needs to be directed into the gas bag. One example of such a vehicle occupant restraint system reads from the German Utility Model 296 05 896. In this system the inflator is connected by means of a gas exit tube to the gas bag arranged remotely therefrom.